


We're Perfect Together

by martincrieff



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i have no idea what I'm doing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martincrieff/pseuds/martincrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is scared that Douglas' daughter will hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> This was supposed to be like 50 words lmao sorry about this

'Emily hates me', Martin said matter-of-factly. 

'She doesn't hate you!' Douglas retorted. 

'Oh come on, she does.' 

'She doesn't hate you. She's just not very fond of anyone I date, that's all.'

'So she hates me,' Martin said, raising his eyebrow. 

'No, at least not the way you think. She just doesn't think anyone's good enough for me,' Douglas told him. Martin frowned, looking at Doulgas. 

'That's because no-one _is_ good enough for you.' 

Douglas huffed, threading his arms around Martin’s waist, and nuzzling his nose against his neck. ‘You, sir, are _way too_ good for me,’ he whispered. Martin let out a content sigh, too happy to be in Douglas’ arms to point out how utterly ridiculous that statement was. 

Although not utterly convinced of his words, he leaned back and gave Douglas a quick peck on the lips. ‘Come on, let’s go and get me into your daughter's good graces’ 

~~

Emily was clearly not impressed. They'd eaten dinner, and were about to order dessert, and Martin wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. She huffed in annoyance every time Martin said something, eyed Douglas every time he spoke affectionately to his boyfriend, and she almost threw her bread roll at her dad when he excused himself to go to the restaurant toilets. 

Martin had never felt more uncomfortable and frightened as he did under the watchful eye of the blonde 9 year old. She had Douglas' presence, the same intimidating demeanour that had led Martin to waste years in asking the man out. 

'I-I know you don't like me-' Martin started, but was cut off by an impatient tut. For someone who hadn't been around for even a decade, she held herself with the confidence of queens. Martin tried again, determined to get it out before she started on him, and tore him apart the way Douglas had done so many times before. 'I know I'm not good enough for your dad, I get that, I do. I'm short, and pathetic, and I-I have no confidence. Frankly, I'm an embarrassment to have around, I know, but you have to understand, that I r-really care for your dad, and would never do anything to hurt him, and I should probably stop talking now,' finished quickly, because Emily had started to look at him like he had lost it. 

'Did dad say that you're not good enough for him?' She enquired. 

'What? No! He wouldn't-' 

'Then what gave you the idea that I think that?' She challenged. 

'Well... You clearly don't like me...', he said. 

'Understatement.' 

'Then what is it? What could he _possibly_ have told you about me that's made you hate me so much?' He all but shouted. He was angry at himself for being such a loser, that he couldn't even get a child to not think so little of him. 

'You're all he talks about, Martin! Ever! All the time!' It was Emily's turn to have an outburst, and they'd both been so loud that heads were starting turn their way. She lowered her voice a bit. 'He's _so_ smitten with you that during the few hours I have with him, I'm bombarded with how amazing you are, how you're kind and sweet and funny. And the "oh, Em, you'll adore him! He loves planes just as much as you!" crap. Loving planes was _our_ hobby, not yours and dad's! 

'And the most annoying thing is, that you actually _are_ great, and you _do_ deserve him, and I feel like I'm losing my dad, and I can't even try to break you up, because he clearly loves you, and you're perfect together, and I'm just annoyed!' She let her breathing get even before she looked up at Martin. 

Quietly, Martin reached out his hand to hover over hers, which lay gently on the table, as if to give her the opportunity to with draw it. When she didn't, he held her hand, and whispered 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. If you want me to leave, I can, I'll completely understand if you want to spend time with your dad alone.' 

'Don't be silly, I'm not that big a wuss that I can't even sit through dessert with you,' she said, a smile tugging on her lips. 'You're not a bad guy, and I'm sorry I've been acting so rotten, it's just that I'm really protective of my dad, and I don't wanna lose him.' It seemed, all she needed was to get it out of her system. 

'I won't let that happen, don't worry,' Martin reassured her. 

'You know, I've had many people tell me that before, and I've never believed them. For some reason, I believe you, though. Just, tell him not to talk about you all the time, I mean you're great, but you're not _that_ great,' she teased. He chuckled. 

'Fine, I'll let him know. If it's worth anything, he talks about you all time, too. Your dad absolutely adores you.'

'I know,' Emily smiled softly. 

'So, ready to order that dessert, darling?' Douglas interrupted, finally returning from the toilet. Martin looked him as if to say _"and where the hell have you been??"_ 'Sorry, the queue was hell. So about that dessert, I was thinking. ..' And the conversation was turned to discuss which cake or ice cream the three of them would like to stuff themselves with. 

~~

'So, how was the interview?' Douglas asked Martin. They'd just dropped Emily back at her mother's, and were on their way home in Douglas' Lexus.

'What do you mean?' Martin didn't know exactly how much of his conversation with Emiliy was for Douglas' ears. 

'Oh, come on, you don't think I left you alone with her out of my own will, did you? She expects me to leave before dessert, so that she can have 'the talk' with whomsoever I bring to see her. She gave Helena such an earful, she cried on the way back home. What did she say? "Hurt him, and I hurt you"? "I'm gonna dress up as a clown come into your room at night murder you and stuff you in a mail box"?'

'Shut up, she can _not_ have said that to anyone before!' Martin laughed

'True, she's my daughter, she has more class than that. So what was it?' Clearly Douglas was not letting this go. Maybe he was just worried if she'd frightened Martin away. Maybe he wanted to laugh about it with Martin so that Martin knew she didn't mean it. 

'She...told me to tell you to not talk about me so much,' said Martin finally.

'...that's it?' he asked, after waiting a few moments, expecting Martin to continue.

'That's all I'm allowed to tell you, I think,' Martin uttered, looking at Douglas apologetically. 

Douglas gave small laugh. 'You two better not become best friends behind my back!' He shook his head, still smiling fondly. 'Well, I hope that means she likes you. If she didn't threaten you, that in itself would be a first. But I didn't see how she wouldn't like you, once she'd met you.'

'Well, she doesn't _hate_ me, I think. I'm not sure if she actually likes me yet,' pondered Martin. 

'I see you have faith she will. That's good. I don't want you scaring off. I rather like having you around.' He reached his hand over to thread his fingers with Martin's. 

'I don't scare that easily,' Martin protested.

'Oh, but sir, you do.' They'd arrived home by now, and Douglas let the engine die.

'You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. I happen to like being around you. I mean, apparently, we're "perfect together",' said Martin, looking down, not being able to keep the secret conversation to him self completely. 

Douglas leaned over, and gently lifted Martin's chin so that he was looking Douglas in the eye. 'She _does_ does have a way of seeing perfection.' And with that, he closed the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ugh_ I really don't like that last line but meh it is what it is.
> 
> Jon Phillimore, Daisy Tyler and the BBC own these perfect characters I have just destroyed.


End file.
